The present invention relates to an archery release, and more particularly to a convertible handheld archery release for a bowstring which is operable in both trigger and hinge modes.
Release devices are used in archery to assist the archer in pulling a bowstring to a fully drawn position and then releasing the bowstring to fire an arrow. Some release devices use a trigger to fire a shot, which can lead to less accuracy due to the archer knowing when the shot is fired, resulting in flinching or punching the trigger. Still other devices use back tension to fire the shot, where the archer is not aware of when the shot will fire because there is no trigger. A back tension firing motion cannot be anticipated, resulting in greater accuracy due to the shot going off without the archer flinching, punching or otherwise pulling the bow off target during the time period that the arrow is being propelled by the bowstring. The present invention relates to a new handheld release which can be used in both hinge style back tension and trigger shooting methods.